New Alley
by Mr-Herp-Derp
Summary: Baby Bowser reads Wendy O's Diary, and she joins the mario bros
1. Baby Bowser's Folly

Baby Bowser's Folly

Baby Bowser snickered as he read Wendy O Koopa's diary aloud to the other male bowser buddies,

"I have been hoping to meet this fabled Bowser; he sounds cute." A sharp blow to the head greeted him,

"GIVE ME THAT DIARY," For a whole week, Baby Bowser had been reading Wendy's diary under her snout; she finally found out.

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS?!" Roy Koopa had a crush on her, so he said,

"A week," steam flowed from her ears,

"I QUIT," She shouted, running to her chambers, and filling her suitcase. She stormed out of the castle, into the rain,

_Next stop, _she thought, _Mushroom Kingdom_

…

Luigi and Mario were spending the night at Peach's castle because their home was being remodeled. Luigi awoke to a knock on the massive front door. He sleepily answered to see one of Baby Bowser's Friends, and he panicked, and awoke Mario, they both struck battle poses; Daisy stopped the would be fight,

"Stop it, you two," she said, "She's scared." Daisy escorted the soaking wet Wendy to the dining hall for some hot chocolate; she was chilled to the bone. Daisy put two cups on the table.

"Now," said Daisy, as they sipped their coco, "why are you here?"

"Well," began Wendy, "Baby Bowser read my diary,"

"HE DID WHAT?" Daisy asked,

"To all the males no less. So I don't wanna be evil anymore; I wanna be legit."

"Well," said Daisy, "you could've announced that you were coming, now the Mario Brothers need to apologize for frightening you," she cupped her hands over her mouth,

"Boys," she called, Mario and Luigi entered the room,

"We're not boys," said Mario, "we're men,"

"Well even men," said Daisy, "need to apologize sometimes. Wendy here no longer wants to be evil; she wants to be legit, as she phrases it, and you frightened her. Apologize."

"Sorry," said the men in unison,

"So am I," said Wendy,

"Why are you apologizing?" Asked Daisy, Wendy pointed to a clock; 3:55 AM. She found herself on a very comfortable bed with velvety covers; much better then when she was in league with Baby Bowser. Oh yes, this was a much better arrangement.

* * *

R&R NO FLAMES


	2. Wendy's Nightmare

Wendy's Nightmare

Before we begin, I wanna clear this up: this is an alternate universe. Same characters, the story takes place one year before New Super Mario Bros. Wii takes place, and all the bowser buddies (save for baby bowser) have not met Bowser, ergo, I begin the nightmare.

Suddenly, Wendy was on cold metal. She remembered the warm, fuzzy bed sheets. She opened her eyes, and was surrounded be fire, so she had to wonder the metal remained cold. A yellow and green face with a red line of hair poked its way out of the black smoke; the head shouted.

"TRATOR, YOU ARE NOT WORTHY TO EVEN LOOK UPON MY FACE. I HEREBY CAST YOU INTO THE FLAME OF THE DAMNED." He blew massive flames onto the metal platform, and it burned her. The platform blasted towards the ceiling. Not wanting to be crushed to a Wendycake, she dove off of the platform, into the flames. In this nightmare, Wendy burned. It felt so real, she woke up screaming. For a short time after that, nothing happened, then the door opened. Wendy, expecting the face in the nightmare, dove underneath the covers, but Luigi's voice crescendoed into her hearing,

"Wendy?" he asked, "I heard you screaming; is everything alright?" Slowly, awkwardly, she climbed out from the covers,

"I had a nightmare,"

"Can you go back to sleep?"

"That nightmare rocked my world, so I don't think so." A light bulb went of in Luigi's head,

"I know just what you need." He ran from the room, and about ten minutes later, he came back, with a glass of steamy liquid. Wendy drank it,

"That was goo~" she didn't even finish her sentence, as she fell back to sleep.

"Works every time," Luigi chuckled, as he left the room.

I have run dry of ideas. If you got idea, give it to Gargel, if not then that's YOUR loss.


	3. The Extrodenary Bravery of Roger

The Extraordinary Bravery of Roger

A massive rumble rudely awakened Baby Bowser. Ludwig Von Koopa ran in, panicking,

"He's here, he's here," he nearly shouted,

"Who is?" he asked, yawning with a sign of impatience.

"Your dad."

"HE IS?" shouted Baby Bowser, as he hopped out of bed.

"WHERE IS MY SON? MY IDIOT SON?" Bowser flipped and tossed everything in his way,

"Right here, Dad."

"We are short one member. You are responsible for attendance, SO WHERE IS SHE?"

_So she wasn't joking. _Thought Baby Bowser, _she really did run away. Think Bowser Junior. If I were a moody Koopa girl whose privacy was invaded, where would I go? THAT'S IT!_ Baby Bowser put a lot of anxiety and distress into his voice,

"Dad," he said, "it's horrible. The Mario Brothers kidnapped her. They overpowered us, we were helpless."

"That's not something they would normally do," said Bowser, "cuz kidnapping is generally a bad thing, and the Mario Bros do nothing but good; plus, it's MY thing. Whatever, get the war ship, we'll kidnap her back."

…

Meanwhile, at Peach's castle, Wendy was having breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice was a dish she never thought she'd dine on.

"This is really good," she said, between bites.

"Thank you," said Daisy, who was at the other end of the massive table, along with the Mario Brothers, Peach, Toadsworth, and all of Peach's servants. There was a new servant, named Roger. Roger was a human, but he wasn't always on good terms with everyone at the castle. You will hear his story later. When everyone was full, Roger suggested that they play charades in the living room.

"What's charades?" asked Wendy,

"Charades is a game," said Luigi, "where you act out something, and the others have to guess what they're acting out. Whoever guesses it right gets a turn."

"Sounds like fun," Roger went first. He beat his chest, and then scratched his posterior.

Daisy laughed and said,

"Donkey Kong," Roger declared Daisy the winner of the round. Daisy struck a pose, bared her teeth, and walked back and forth slowly and deliberately,

"I gotta say," said a booming voice behind them, "that is the worst impression of me to date." Bowser, along with the bowserlings, began to wreak havoc. They blew up everything in their path, and snatched Wendy. They then fled the Kingdom,

"We just can't idol here," said Roger, "we have to get her back."

"Stay here," said Peach, "we don't want you to get hurt; we're professionals." Daisy and Peach grabbed the orbs on their dresses and turned them, in a few seconds, their dresses were Ninja outfits. Katanas, ninja stars, Nunchucks, and an assortment of other weapons. They blasted themselves out of cannons, onto Bowser's ship. Brushing past the Bowserlings, they went right up to Bowser. Wendy was chained to a wall, whimpering.

"This wall," said Bowser, "can turn around, and blast her into the sky, wherein she will fall, and be killed. Move one muscle, and it'll do just that." The four warriors froze in their tracks. Unfortunately, Luigi overbalanced! Bowser tapped a button, and the wall turned around, and shot Wendy into the sky. Bowser started to laugh, as the four warriors tensed with sadness and anger, but all that was stopped by a knock on the wall.

"Er, who is it?" asked Bowser, confused,

"It's the Pizza man," said a voice behind the wall

"I didn't order any pizza," said Bowser, "but victory makes me hungry." He tapped another button, and the wall opened like a door. But instead of a pizza man, it was Roger. He had blue and black plastic on him. The boots on his feet had rocket throttles on them. He had no pizza, but Wendy! She buried her face in his chest, avoiding eye contact from Bowser.

"Look who I got," said he, "oh, you want her? Come get her, turtle bits." Wherein he flew away, holding Wendy against his chest. Bowser seethed, then grabbed his flyer, and raced after Roger. Little did he know, he had played right into Roger's trap. Police copters came and blasted a wall of tranquilizers at Bowser; he was out like a light. Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Daisy managed to land the ship. Bowser found himself in jail; the bowserlings were in the juvenile holding facilities.

Meanwhile, back at the castle, a ceremony was being held. Princess Peach was knighting Roger. She appraised him for his "bravery" and his "living beyond expectations in the call of duty"

"I gotta know," said Daisy, "how on earth did you manage to rescue Wendy?"

"Well," said Roger, "I was walking around the kingdom, looking to assist. When this old man came to me. He asked me if I would help him, to which I quickly agreed. He wanted me to test this flying gear, because he was afraid of heights at his old age. I flew perfectly; the gear was perfect. I heard screaming from above; it was Wendy, I plucked her from the air, and… well you know the rest from there." Wendy was ever grateful to Roger; she even found herself falling in love with him.

**A massive thanks to The King Of Black Hearts! He Pmed me the idea.**


	4. The Festavles

The festivals

"Wendy! Wendy," was what interrupted Wendy from her sleep. She opened her eyes and saw Roger,

"What?" she asked sleepily,

"Have breakfast; it's a big day today,"

"Five more minutes," she blew him off,

"Not happenin'" Roger lifted Wendy out of bed and ran downstairs

"HEY, PUT ME DOWN," She panicked. Faster and faster he ran. He reached the stairs, jumped on the rail, and _slid _down. At this point, Wendy was screaming. The stopped a few inches short of the breakfast table.

"Awake now?" asked Roger,

"Very much so,"

Daisy sighed,

"Roger," she said, annoyed, "when I said wake her up, I didn't mean take her on a wile thrill ride."

"like I've said, it's a big day."

"Master Roger," said the voice of an old man, Toadsworth, "we do not take people on wild thrill rides through the castle."

"Daisy already gave me the guilt trip." Said Roger. Daisy pushed a plate of doughnuts towards Wendy.

"Eat up," she said, "as Roger said, it's a big day." Wendy ate the doughnuts. However, her crush was neither wavered nor demolished; now that she thought about it, that had actually been kind of fun. Once breakfast was finished breakfast, she washed up and talked to Peach why it was a big day.

"Today is," said the princess, "the Fiesta de Noche. Which means he Night Party. Once every five years, we hold a party that honors the spirits whom have their lives in The War of the Night."

"I don't want to go," said Wendy. Everyone gasped,

"Ex-cuse me?" said Roger, "you wanna run that by me again?"

"Why don't you want to go," asked Daisy,

"Because I'm a bowserling," said Wendy,

"What difference would it make?"

"I'd be shunned, because I'm damned." More gasps,

"That is a horrible thing to say." Said Luigi, "why would you say something like that?"

"Because Bower said I was,"

"Don't listen to what he says," said Mario, "Your no bowserling, you're a _former _bowserling."

"What makes you think that?" asked Wendy,

"Cuz ya gotta work for Bowser to be a bowserling," said Roger.

"I am a lot like bowser," said Wendy,

"In appearance, maybe." Said Peach, "but in no other way."

"And how is that?"

"Because, mistress Wendy," said Toadsworth,

"you had a change of heart; bowser never could."

"Why did you have to butt in?" demanded Wendy,

"Cause he's right, Wendy. Now unless my mother made it, you can't hate something before you try it." Roger said

"Roger has a point for once," said Daisy, "you've got your whole life ahead of you."

"Life's not a spectator sport," said Luigi, "if watching is all your gonna do; you're gonna watch your life go by without you." They were hard pressed to do it, but they managed to convinced her to go. However, it was in this festival that Bowser had planted a seed of evil.

WHAT WILL BOWSER DO? R&R NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!


	5. The Fiesta de Noche

The Fiesta de Noche

Wendy, Peach, Daisy, Luigi, Mario, and Roger were walking to The Fiesta de Noche. No one was wearing his or her original outfits. Daisy was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with her trademark teal gem. She was wearing orange jersey shorts and yellow tennis shoes. Her reddish, brown hair was in a bun. Peach wore a similar outfit, except the shirt was pink, her shorts were also pink, and her long, golden hair was dressed in a ponytail. Mario wore jean shorts with a red tank top. He still wore his trademark red hat. Luigi wore the same outfit but his tank top was green and his trademark hat was on his head. Roger wore blue jeans, a white T-shirt, and brown goomba skin shoes. He had a backpack over his shoulders. Inside was the flying gear that E. Gadd had given to him at the success of the flight. Wendy wore a small tunic. They split up into groups. Luigi with Daisy (Blushing all the way), Mario with Peach, and Roger with Wendy. The festival was to honor spirits who gave their lives in a massive war. The war was between spirits and demons.

When suddenly, an explosion rocked the ground. Bowser's trademark clown balloon flyer was flying around, dropping a bowserling in specific spots. They began to shoot their wands. Roger was no fighter, and he knew that the same was for Wendy. Plus, they might try to nab her again. He took her and ran to the nearby cave. The cave was very deep and could easily hide people. They traveled to the back of the cave,

"Wendy," said Roger, "What I am about to tell you something I should've told you the day I met."

"What's that?" she asked.

"I used to be a Bowserling." Said Roger.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"I have proof," said the boy of fifteen. He rolled up his sleeve, and grabbed some of his skin. It peeled off, and Wendy soon knew it was fake skin. Under it was the Bowser symbol. On the left side, was an S, on top was a P, and on the right was a Y. Together, the letters spelt SPY.

"YOU WERE A SPY?" asked Wendy, in complete and utter shock.

"Yeah, I was," said Roger. "And not just ANY spy; I could get ANY information without fail. Well I was sent by Bowser to get information about the next Peach Grand Prix. I hid in Daisy's closet, the closest place to her location. Suddenly I heard the door of the room shut. I could tell that Daisy had come in to change. She opened the door and saw me. Oh my god, she FREAKED out. She screamed, and started to throw stuff at me. I could only think of one phrase: ABORT MISSION! I ran out of the room. Sadly, I had attracted the attention of the Mario Brothers. For chubby plumbers, they can run pretty fast. They chased me, threw me to the ground. They slugged me until Peach told them to stop. Then Daisy comes out of nowhere with a cattle prod, and zaps me in the head, I STILL have a scar from that." Roger lifted the hair that hung over his forehead, and Wendy saw two red dots.

"I went to the doctor about it and he said that it will be there until my skin decays. Well anyway, I was taken to the interrogation room. I told them the strait up truth: I'd do it or Bowser would kill me. Bowser was punished in some way, they never told me, even after a year. Well just because Bowser was punished didn't mean I was off the hook. I was made to work in the castle until Daisy forgave me. They didn't treat me as nicely as they do now. Instead of please, they said NOW. Instead of a first class meal, I got leftovers. Well after two weeks of almost abuse, Peach came to me and told me that Daisy had come around to forgiving me. Then she said that I did such a good job that she would let me keep working, except with better meals, nicer treatment, and pay." Suddenly, a club came down on Roger's head. His body was dragged off along with Wendy…

OH NO! THEY HAVE WENDY IN THEIR CLUTCHES AND ROGER CANNOT FIGHT THEM OFF. WHAT WILL HAPPEN! Do NOT FLAME ME! It's totally rude.


	6. Roger's transformation

Roger's transformation

Roger opened his eyes. He was on a dirt floor. The room he was in was well lit. It was a long, narrow tunnel. Roger stood. He knew that inside this place, was Wendy. He had to get her back. When suddenly, a mist wall came, and Bowser's face was projected on it,

"Roger," he said, "That girl Wendy is in this cave somewhere. Unless you go and find her, she will remain here for the rest of her days. Now, trust me when I say that this is a one-path cavern."

"Trust _you_?" asked Roger, "Bowser, the last time I did that, I ended up working for you, and I don't believe I'm doing it twice."

"Fine then," said Bowser, "be that way. But be warned, you will not be a human for much longer." This was true because right after the mist faded away, a Magikoopa stood. Before Roger could do anything, she waved her wand. Glowing auras surrounded him. He thought that the dungeon was getting bigger. He felt his shirt tear behind him. His fingernails were sharpening, and so were his teeth.

On his newly enlarged back grew spikes. Roger felt his skin hardening into scales. Roger then knew what had happened: He had been turned into a Koopa!

"Eee hee hee," said the Magikoopa, "Have a nice Koopa life." She flew away on her broom. Roger suddenly felt a cold metal rod in his hand. It was a wand. Roger saw a dial on the wand. There were three words, settings. They were Harmless, Lethal, and Deadly. Roger started to walk, or rather waddle. He wasn't used to a big, bulky shell on his back. He saw another Koopa with a knife.

"Okay, so now is when you die." Roger knew these Koopas from when he was a bowserling: they were extremely gullible.

"Hey," said Roger, "I wouldn't draw attention to myself if I was you,"

"Why not?" said the Koopa,

"Cuz the Mario bros are here,"

"MARIO BROS?" She shouted,

"Yeah, and they're after you."

"Why?"

"You beat the tar out of Princess Peach,"

"I don't remember that,"

"Oh, you did it, you were doing it in your sleep. But they don't know that, they think you did it while you were fully awake. You'd better hightail it outta here, while you still can."

The Koopa nodded, and fled. That's when Roger heard the sound of four sets of feet coming his way. From around the corner came Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy. They saw him and he saw them. The first thing Mario did was jump on his head, sending Roger recoiling. He fell on his back and had a hard time getting back on his feet,

"Mario," said Roger, "You don't understand, I am no Bowserling; I'm a FORMER Bowserling."

"ROGER?" they shouted,

"Yeah, it's me," Daisy got on one knee and hugged Roger,

"What happened?" she asked. Roger told them the story,

"But I don't care about that right now," said Roger, "Wendy's in here and we gotta get her out." Suddenly, the floor they were standing on split into the parts. Roger on the farthest to the right, Peach and Daisy, in the middle, and Mario and Luigi on the farthest to the right. The floor around the platforms fell into what seemed to be oblivion. Roger's platform stayed where it was, and Peach and Daisy's platform went above his and Mario and Luigi's platform went above theirs. Roger couldn't see anything after that. He saw a lit room that seemed to be floating in midair. He felt himself being jerked off of the platform. He saw a massive wooden pillar, and tied to it was Wendy!

"Who are YOU?" she asked, "and why haven't I seen you before?"

"Wendy," Roger began, but Wendy cut him off,

"How do you know my name, and why do you sound like someone I know?"

"Wendy," said Roger, "It's me, Roger, I've been turned into a Koopa,"

"Is this some sort of trick? I'm gonna need some solid proof that you're Roger." Roger felt for the back of his pants then realized that they had been torn when he grew his shell. He felt some leather: his wallet! He took it, hoping that his ID was still intact. It had a hole in it, but his name and picture were still visible. He held the card in front of Wendy's face.

"So it IS you," she said. At that moment, Roger felt himself be bashed by some heavy, muscular, scaly thing: Roy,

"Just one minute," said Roy, "If you want her, you'll have to fight me." Roger turned on his wand and it formed into a whip,

"I can live with that," said Roger.

…

Peach and Daisy found themselves standing in front of the remaining five Bowserlings. They all had their wands locked and loaded. Peach and Daisy turned their dresses back into ninja outfits.

…

Mario and Luigi found themselves standing in front of their nemesis.

"When you losers are done with, Mushroom Kingdom will be mine. With Peach as my bride. The Bowserlings are there to attack Daisy mostly.

_**WOW! IT'S ROGER VS. ROY, DAISY AND PEACH VS. THE REST OF THE KOOPALINGS, AND MARIO AND LUIGI VS. BOWSER. I WILL LEAVE YOU ALL TO WONDER WHAT WILL HAPPEN. PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM VERY SUCKY AT FIGHT SCENES, SO BEAR WITH ME.**_


End file.
